


The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer

by MoreThanTonight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels and Demons, Angels vs. Demons, Belly Bulging, Come Stuffing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Implied Mpreg, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Painplay, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, minor drug mention, sex swap kinda, zayn can change his appearance at will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/pseuds/MoreThanTonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You have an everything kink," Zayn laughed throatily, shaking his head as he pulled his t-shirt off. ”Really? I had no idea,” he smirked. ”Why don’t you come have a taste, then?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i> "I am... Evil incarnated. Of course I have a kink for everything taboo," he hummed with a thick rumble. His gaze looked at his tits, so full and round, the nipples dark and hard, pebbled, and slowly Louis showed his fangs, sharp and hard against his bottom lip. "Bring me your sweetness." </i><br/> </p><p>Or, the one where Louis' Satan (literally) and Zayn's his right-hand demon and they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just 3k of kinky smut.
> 
> Louis is Lucifier and Zayn is originally Asmodeus, the demon of lust. It's implied that Louis' interested in Harry and that Zayn has a past with Liam, but there are no explicit scenes of that. This is just some fun friends-with-benefits Zouis. 
> 
> It's written in a slice of life kind of way so it starts in medias res. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis was cranky. Cranky enough that the flames crawling along the wall of his bedchamber were spitting and flickering and crackling. He'd had a long, awful day trying to negotiate some peace between two of his idiot lieutenants, who'd been feuding over who had right to claim an angel he'd never met. Highly obnoxious, like two children fighting over a shiny, new toy. 

Deciding to give himself a little pick-me-up, Louis stretched out on his massive bed, revelling in the black silk sheets and groaning as he got a clawed hand around his cock, which was already half-hard and still thickening. Being Satan was difficult work, and growing harder every day. So many souls joined Hell each hour he'd given up counting and instead had all the arseholes stand in line until they faded away into nonexistence. 

Just as he was really getting into it, Louis' me-time was ruined by a swirl of shadows rising from the floor. The air around him turned a little colder, the room’s temperature dropping. Snarling and baring his sharp canines, Louis withdrew his hand and sat up, flicking his fringe from his face and staring furiously as his main general, Zayn, appeared, the shadows melting from his form to sink into the darkness of the room. 

"Asmodeus," he growled in disgust. Zayn huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. 

"Sorry, _Lucy_. Didn't realize that you were having fun," he snorted, shaking his own raven hair from his angled face, eyes narrowed into red slits of annoyance as he tapped his own claws against his chest. 

"Knock it off and spit it out, what the fuck d'you want?" Louis growled, flicking his tail in anger and disgust. 

Smirking when Louis revealed what he really was lusting after, Zayn scooted a little closer. ”Somebody tetchy they didn't get to come?” he whispered, straddling his lap. ”Poor Daddy."

Louis growled softly, eyes glittering as he stretched out hungrily. His eyes were red. "You're straddling my erection, Zayn," Louis rumbled quietly. 

"Seems so," he murmured, smirking as his tits started to grow, poking through his tight shirt. ”Oh gods.. Would you look at that,” he gasped in fake surprise. ”My tits are so full and heavy,” Zayn sighed. They leaked milk slowly, white liquid dribbling down his pretty, tan skin in small rivulets.

Louis stared at him darkly, eyes actually flickering flames before he extinguished them to red. Reaching up, he tweaked one of his nipples, rumbling and licking his lips. "... Look at that. You're so full." A spurt of milk ended up splashing him in the chest, and he blinked in surprise. "You're like a weapon. Beware volatile milk."

"Damn right I am,” Zayn snorted, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck as the front of his t-shirt started to get soaked with milk. ”Oops,” he whispered, fluttering his lashes seductively. He really was a pretty demon, as well as he should be. Being the literal devil of lust boded well for a physically pleasing appearance, after all. Louis let his eyes race along his slender form, a beautiful blend of masculine and feminine. His breasts were comically large and gently heaved with every breath he took, the soft, slick folds of his cunt peeking from between his thighs. 

Normally, Zayn chose masculinity. But, as the demon of lust, he had special powers, the ability to grow fertile and bear children(unlike most demons, who could spread seed via semen but could not get impregnated), and shapeshift his appearance at will being the most predominant. He could change his physical form however he wanted, switching between sexes at will or taking the best from different bodies and merging them as one.

"Knock it off," Louis rasped, shuddering as Zayn dribbled milk down his front. "You know I have a pregnancy kink, and you leaking milk like a cow isn't helping my erection go away." 

“You have an everything kink," Zayn laughed throatily, shaking his head as he pulled his t-shirt off. ”Really? I had no idea,” he smirked, though he knew exactly what this was doing to Louis. ”Why don’t you come have a taste, then?”

"I am... Evil incarnated. Of course I have a kink for everything taboo," he hummed with a thick rumble. His gaze looked at his tits, so full and round, the nipples dark and hard, pebbled, and slowly Louis showed his fangs, sharp and hard against his bottom lip. "Bring me your sweetness."

”Mhm, you keep telling yourself that, love,” Zayn rolled his eyes. ”Bring you-...,” he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous notion. “Come and get it yourself,” he snorted, leaning back on his outstretched arms, shoving his tits closer to Louis’ face as he started getting wet, making sure Louis could feel it on his thigh.

"... You're leaking on me," Louis hissed softly, nipping the soft bud of his breast and running his tongue over his nipple, tasting his sweet milk. It was thick and creamy and delicious; he craved more with a hunger that truly surprised him. Louis kept suckling on his teat, beginning to rut his cock against Zayn's belly.

”Mhm, I’m so wet for you, Daddy,” Zayn whispered, moaning when he felt a few drops trickle down his full tits just from Louis’ tongue on his nipples. ”There’s a horny demon on top of you." His pussy was dripping, tingling and clenching hungrily around emptiness. Zayn desired to be filled as full as possible, wondered if Louis would finally fuck him.

" _The_ horny demon, really," Louis noted, running his claws down Zayn's sides and growling thickly, his teeth sharp and ferocious. "Fuck. Lemme suck you." He started to nurse at his right teat again, rumbling happily while stretching out and rubbing his fat, hard prick against his stomach with a moan.

”The horniest of all demons,” Zayn smirked, adjusting himself so he was rubbing his slick cunt all over Louis’ cock, soaking him. Louis’ talons on his skin made him shiver. ”Fuck me... God, just fuck me already,” he moaned, squeezing his other tit, milk squirting on Louis, dripping down his chest.

"God, you're a right, proper slut," Louis growled harshly, tweaking his nipple and sliding his hand down to rub two fingers around his wet clit, his folds so slick that his fingers could slide right inside him if he wanted it. "Not that I'm surprised, really... Always have been an eager fuck." His claw gently caught on his clit, making Zayn shudder.

”Oh fuck.. Yes, Daddy,” Zayn moaned, his pain kink extreme, throwing his head back in a gasp as the press of two fingers and a nail on his pulsing clit was all it took him to come on the spot. But a moment later, he was still raging to go. ”Do you wanna fuck my ass or my pussy? Your choice.”

"... Pussy. There's only one arse I'm craving, and it's not yours," Louis snickered, his thoughts on the innocent, Bambi-esque angel he'd recently set his sights on, licking his neck and sliding himself right into Zayn's soaking cunt without a second thought. His warm, moist pussy clenched around him and spasmed with a wet noise. 

”Aww, you haven’t even fucked him yet and you’re already arse-exclusive to him,” Zayn cooed mockingly, but gasped as Louis suddenly just slid his thick, hard length inside his wet pussy. ”Fuck yes... Haven’t had anyone fuck my pussy in so long... Love it so much, makes me feel so slutty, Daddy." He loved being able to let his femininity free and wild. Zayn rarely was allowed to let his true form out to play in as many fascinating ways as it could, but he could always let go around Louis. Louis was a lot of things, but he didn’t judge him for what he liked. 

"Tighten up," Louis goaded, smacking his bum to try and help him. "'M massive, you need to actually try for me, here," he complained, fucking into him rapidly. His thrusting was fast and deep, pounding Zayn's pussy and rocking his whole bed so it banged into the wall of the cavern. Louis knew he was a lot to handle, wide and thick and long. His true form had spikes to rake out enemy's seed and lock them together during sex.

Zayn glared at him and bit his bottom lip punishingly. ”Like a fucking virgin,” he muttered, changing his body a little so he was tightening almost painfully around Louis’ cock. ”Not my fault Daddy’s cock is so big,” he moaned. ”Better now?”

"Better," Louis rumbled, kissing his mouth and licking against his tongue, their forked edges taking, rumbling softly with slitted eyes and a happy rasp deep in his chest. "Good girl."

”Still a boy, you idiot,” Zayn rolled his eyes, starting to meet his thrusts halfway as he kissed him back. His eyes flashed with fire for a split second as he grabbed Louis’ hand and pressed his fingers to his clit. ”Don’t just fucking sit there, make yourself useful and rub my clit or I’ll be here all night waiting to come,” he huffed impatiently.

"Yeah?" Louis growled, cruelly twisting his clit and biting his bottom lip hard enough to make him bleed into his mouth. He loved Zayn's taste, his sweet slick dripping from his tight cunt.  "Your pussy is so wet. Bet you love taking Satan's cock, don't you?"

”Yesss fuck,” Zayn hissed at the raw pain that only made him feel so much hotter and closer to the edge. ”More, give me more,” he demanded, slamming himself down on Louis’ cock. ”Mm, love it. Few people fuck me like you do,” he whispered. ”Few people dare.”

"I could wreck you," Louis rumbled, flicking a forked tongue against his mouth and smiling, his eyes flickering fire as he fucked furiously into his cunt, wet and hot and noisy, slaps of sweaty skin. Louis smirked and dug his claws into his hips, beginning to fuck up into him, helping Zayn as he literally bounced on his erection like a ragdoll.

”What are you fucking waiting for, then? I’m not your precious little angel,” Zayn rolled his eyes and pushed further onto Louis’ palm. ”Pinch my clit again, _fuck_... Twist it hard, clamp it whatever... Felt so good," he moaned thickly, rocking down into him and shivering.

"You're such a kinky, shameless slut," Louis complimented him, tickling his clit with one of his dangerously sharp nails. "Know you love pain with your pleasure so much."

Zayn ran his forked tongue over Louis’ neck, biting down hard on his shoulder. ”You love it,” he smirked. ”You get to let your inner sadist run free and you know I can take it,” he whispered, moaning desperately when he felt the prickle of the sharp, sharp claw against his throbbing clit. ”Ooh, fuck.. Daddy, so close, yes,” he moaned, ”Please..”

Louis traced his tail against Zayn's hole, lightly teasing the rim with the pointed tip. He loved getting Zayn so worked up, it made his inner devil practically purr. "You're so tight, love. Gotta say I'm impressed. None can take my full form... Some have died trying. But I want to let you try." Louis bit his neck, making Zayn spasm and tighten even further around his prick. 

”None of those people have been me,” Zayn rolled his eyes. Louis should know better than to doubt him, he was literally, truly made for sex. ”Bring it on, I can take it. You know who I am,” he moaned.

”Can you, though? Can you really? What if I break you? Then I'll be left without a right hand man," he lamented with a thick smirk, teeth going pointed and sharp as he let his image slip a bit. "Can you handle spikes?"

”Insult me one more time and I’ll transform your dick off,” Zayn muttered scathingly, this thighs burning as he rode Louis hard and fast. ”I don’t have all day."

"You asked for it," Louis rumbled, biting down on his shoulder to claim him like an animal before his cock swelled and his spikes raked along his cunt walls. Zayn screamed an inhuman wail, and suddenly Louis was coming. His orgasm cracked over him, and he arched and moaned, shuddering and burying his face in between Zayn's milky tits, rubbing him and shivering. He gently touched his stomach, smirking as he felt his cock distorting his skin, semen filling him up at a rapid, jarring pace, leaving him bloated as if he were pregnant. 

Whatever Zayn had expected, it certainly wasn’t that. It was as though Louis’ teeth were laced with some sort of burning poison that shot pain down his spine. Before he knew it, he was coming hard, spurting all over Louis’ chest, just coming and coming and coming while Louis filled him up. ”Oh fuck...” he whispered, rubbing his swollen belly gently as he pulled off Louis’ cock, clenching his pussy tight so his come wouldn’t leak out too fast, wanting to keep it in. ”So pretty..."  he cooed down at his stomach, rumbling hungrily. 

"Could kill a mortal. You might shit weird later. I dunno." Louis licked his lips, having gone back to normal, his facade up and pretty. He looked like himself in his true form-- just, more angled, more inhuman. More scary.

Zayn had to lay down on his side, panting hard as his hand cupping his stomach fondly. ”You idiot,” he chuckled. ”Coming so much inside my pussy... Thought it was Harry you wanted an heir with, not me,” he whispered.

 Louis smirked at him. "You know demons usually can't have children," he rumbled, lightly rubbing his stomach and then kissing him on the mouth. "Suppose you might be the exception, but Harry would probably be pissed." Louis gently rubbed his full, bloated belly, slightly fascinated. It genuinely looked like his mate was pregnant now. All round tummy and leaky tits.

”I could if I wanted to. But I can also make it go away. I usually do that. Never really found anyone worthy of impregnating me,” Zayn yawned. ”Except Liam, but we both know how that ended...” he sighed, mournfully remembering his archangel soulmate unhappily. 

Louis gently patted his tit. "It could still work out for you, baby. I have no doubt about that. Just gotta use your feminine wiles. And try and keep it together, okay?"

”My wings are black again now and I intend to keep them that way,” Zayn muttered, petting his stomach gently. ”Hmm, Lucifer’s spawn. I could do great things, y'know. I'm already highly important." 

"You could," Louis agreed. "Would you really want my spawn, though? Don't you want Liam's?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. He knew Zayn way too well to be fooled by that.

”Can you really imagining me as a parent?” Zayn rolled his eyes, despite the fact his heart fluttered nervously as he cupped the swell of his distended stomach. Without thinking about it, he stroked his stomach slowly.

Louis tweaked him gently on the nose. "Stop worrying, okay?" He was always lazy and loose after orgasm, particularly after such a great fuck.

"I'm not, I'm just saying," Zayn shrugged. "God, I feel so pregnant," he moaned, biting his bottom lip, lightly touching his swollen, bred tummy. "It really feels like it, babe."

"I can't wait to see Harry so swollen and full," Louis said softly, his voice low and hungry, eyes going red as he smiled like a shark. His angel would provide him the perfect heir, he was sure. 

Zayn rolled his eyes at that. "Hey, I'm the one you just fucked and pumped full of your come. A little bit of respect, maybe?"

“You know I love you, baby. But I just have to get that thrill," he rumbled, stretching out like a satisfied cat and winking at his very best friend. Still, he really wanted Harry. “I haven’t corrupted an angel in so long. I’d almost forgotten how exciting it felt.”

”I know,” Zayn chuckled, rolling his eyes as he stroked Louis' wings. ”Are you gonna tell him that we had kinky sex? That you filled me full of your come and tortured my poor little clitty?” he teased.

"... Mm, one day, definitely. But I don't wanna scare him off before we've even begun." Louis stroked his sides and kissed his face, tracing the curve of his lashes and winking.

 Zayn snorted and stretched out on the bed, his tummy still full even though some of Louis’ come was leaking out. It was dripping onto the sheets, the very expensive sheets made of tortured souls. ”Smart choice."

“He likes you though. You gave him more champagne even though Daddy said, quite explicitly, no," he snorted warmly, eyes gleaming. The very night before, he'd gotten the little angel so drunk he nearly pissed himself. It had been quite the sight, seeing Harry tripping over his own feet. Not to mention how horny Harry got when he was drunk, trying to rub himself up on Louis’ thigh.

”He asked for it and he looked so cute trying to be as firm as you. Like a kitten trying to be a lion,” Zayn snickered.

"He said please for fuck's sake," Louis sighed, shaking his head. "I've never said please a day in my life for centuries upon eons!"

”Yeah, you’ve really found yourself an angel, alright,” Zayn smirked, closing his eyes tiredly as he rubbed his swollen tummy. ”I should probably change back so Harry doesn’t get scared,” he laughed, rubbing his wet clit lazily with his other hand.

"Yeah, you slut, stop playing with yourself," Louis chuckled warmly, obviously just joking with him, smiling widely and humming. Still. If Harry were to suddenly appear, he'd be pretty scarred. 

”Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you had managed to fuck the horny out of me,” Zayn smirked teasingly, letting out a loud moan.

Louis snorted. "Your pussy is gaping, darling, might wanna get that fixed," he purred sweetly, slapping it. Zayn hissed and twitched. 

Zayn  rolled his eyes and managed to make his pussy get tighter, incredibly so. ”Mm, that’s what you get for not ruining my asshole instead, Daddy.” 

"Sorry, I'm a Harry-exclusive arse man now," Louis chuckled warmly while rolling his eyes and flicking his nipple.

”Have fun waiting for him to put out,” Zayn laughed, squirting a little milk on Louis’ face when he teased his nipple. ”I should probably go back, yeah..? Don’t want your lover boy to think you’re cheating on him..” he murmured, though he really really didn’t want to move, his stomach still swollen.

Louis gently patted his tummy and kissed his navel. "Go and recover in your chambers. I'll send someone in to help you, no worries, alright?" He couldn't help but preen. He'd made Zayn that big. 

 ”Daddy gets high but Daddy takes care of business,” Zayn smirked, preening when Louis kissed his tummy. ”You better send someone good, okay?” he insisted as he sat up with a little difficulty.

"Mhm. I want those pot brownies by this afternoon, alright?" Louis hummed, gently helping him to his feet and smacking his bum. "On your way, then, little doggy," he ordered with a laugh.

”He’s going to be so mad when he finds out you drugged him,” Zayn smirked before dematerialising to his own room. Just a normal night with Satan himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We have tonnes of other ideas in this 'verse, both with Zouis and also with Larry and Ziam respectively so hit us up if you're interested in a sequel.
> 
> Comments and kudos = love! :) 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @ [morethantonight](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com/) and [racylacyharry](http://racylacyharry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
